


Smoking Sexy Sadomasochist

by SatsukiKage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 感谢水冷提供的这么拉风的标题！一篇DV。一篇VD。依旧，虽然是分开写的但是有互攻提及。DV有捆绑和道具play。VD有下药和鞭打情节。OOC。





	1. DV：绳子、跳蛋、性

维吉尔觉得自己一定是疯了才会在一开始同意但丁把自己绑起来。

但丁不知道从哪里搞来的红色绳索，在碰上维吉尔的那一刻就自动缠住了他的双手，像有意识一样的绳子钻到他的外套里，隔着无袖马甲纠缠住他的身体，在他的胸口和后背交叉。他的胸乳被勒得往外鼓。红绳甚至钻进被但丁解开的裤腰里，紧贴着他的人鱼线和大腿根，绕过紧致挺翘的臀，最后回到胸前，打了个漂亮结实的结。

维吉尔听到但丁吹了个口哨。他不确定但丁站在他身前还是身后，因为他的眼睛也被蒙住了。用但丁平时绑在小臂上的绷带。那个一直被但丁贴身使用的布条上全是但丁的味道，掺杂着消散得差不多的鲜血和草莓糖的气息。

“你真应该看看你现在的样子。”温热的吐息措不及防洒在维吉尔的耳畔，维吉尔打了个激灵，僵着脊背感觉但丁的手钻进他的裤腰，将他的裤子脱到膝盖。他保持着站立的姿势，双腿却在但丁脱他的靴套时微微发抖。但丁有意无意的在脱靴套时摸过他的小腿肚，鲜少被触摸到的位置有着出人意料的敏感。他在但丁解开靴套最后一颗扣子时用力舒了口气，汗水湿透了他的衣服。

“别这么紧张。”

“罪魁祸首没资格这么要求。”

但丁轻笑了一声。维吉尔能想象出但丁边笑边微微摇头的样子。但丁的发丝就蹭在他的颈窝，蹭在他外套脱了一半的肩膀上。风衣被红绳固定住无法穿上，不上不下的卡在维吉尔的肘臂，露出他不见光的臂膀，皮肤白皙嫩滑得像个豆腐块。但丁咬住豆腐块，留下一个鲜艳的血牙印，像雪地里绽放的红绒花。流出的血液顺着维吉尔的肌理往下流，浸到红绳里，把红绳染得发黑。

维吉尔对但丁的做法感到不悦。但他的手臂被绑着，腿又因为脱到膝盖的裤子不方便动作。于是他直接用脸撞向但丁的脸。他们的唇精准的对在一起，牙齿撞得嘴唇出血。他们就着鲜血亲吻彼此，唾液和铁锈味成为深吻的辅料。但丁扫过维吉尔的舌苔，在维吉尔企图咬他的舌头时。维吉尔尝到了几丝甜味，和刚刚他们吃的芝士披萨的味道。

金属的触感顶在维吉尔的臀缝。维吉尔询问的话还没出口，那颗金属球就被塞进了他的身体里。他在椭圆形的球进入后就意识到了那是什么。是他之前拜托妮可做的对魔人用性玩具。

金属球在进入维吉尔的身体后就自动震动起来。精妙的小玩具自动找到维吉尔的敏感点，隔着肠壁摧残维吉尔的前列腺。维吉尔双腿发软，在膝盖软得跪下之前靠在了但丁的怀里。他也说不好被跳蛋刺激得下跪和瘫在胞弟胸前哪个更丢脸，毕竟他没有更多选择。未经扩张的甬道紧紧包裹着肆虐的金属球，维吉尔觉得眼前发白，他用力咬了下舌尖，在被快感卷走之前让自己的理智回归几分。

“但丁，把它拿出去！”

“罪魁祸首没资格这么要求。”

但丁的笑意几乎要实体化。红衣的男人退后了一步，失去依靠的维吉尔就笔直的跪了下去，膝盖砸在地板上，发出咚的巨响。

现在他知道被跳蛋刺激得下跪和瘫在胞弟胸前哪个更丢脸了。

“我会让你后悔的，但丁。”

维吉尔在但丁压着他的肩膀，让他翘起屁股时咬着牙一字一句的说。但丁在维吉尔看不见的地方扬起嘴角。他没拿出维吉尔体内的跳蛋，就着被维吉尔的体液弄得湿淋淋的穴口，直接插了进去。维吉尔发出大提琴一样低沉的呻吟，后背因此弓了起来，又脱力的塌下去，被绳子勒住的胸口不断起伏。但丁解下维吉尔眼睛上的绑带，在维吉尔用泛红的眼眶瞪他时舔了舔干渴的下唇。

“别让我等太久。”

他的声音里带着毫不遮掩的期待。


	2. VD：药剂、鞭子、爱

但丁被链子吊了起来。他的脚尖绷直了才能勉强够到地面，但他的状态明显并不足以让他这么做。他上半身赤裸着，小麦色的皮肤仅仅碰触到微凉的空气就开始泛出粉色。他的眼神飘忽，蓝眸子里金色时隐时现，控制不住的魔力让他的皮肤浮起魔人的鳞片，涌动的魔力在他的皮肤下蠢蠢欲动。而这一切都是因为维吉尔。

维吉尔不知道从哪里搞来了一瓶药水，将但丁从头浇到脚。粉紫色的液体带着甜腻腻的味道，仅仅闻着就让人燥热。清澈的药水渗进他的皮肤，在但丁来得及做些什么之前就已经消失得毫无踪迹，仿佛从来没出现过。但丁问维吉尔这是什么，维吉尔用一个轻松得意的笑容回答他。

而但丁知道维吉尔笑起来就绝对没他的好事。

媚药的药效猛烈得出人意料。但丁每动一下都感觉在快感的海洋里冲浪，浪花将他打进深不可测的大海，海水渗进他的肺，让他几乎无法正常呼吸。他现在急需一个人来拉他一把，把他从窒息感里拯救出来。而他面前只有造成这一切的维吉尔。

“维吉尔……”

“怎么？”维吉尔不紧不慢的回答，他从床头拿出了什么。但丁在维吉尔走近才发现那是一个马鞭。皮革的鞭头浸满了水，沉甸甸的压弯了纤细的金属杆。但丁在维吉尔抬起马鞭，从他鼓起的裆部往上滑时用力咽了口唾沫。湿润的鞭头在他的腹肌留下一道水痕，痕迹蜿蜒到他的胸口，绕过他膨胀涨红的乳尖，压迫他上下鼓动的喉结，最后挑起了他的下颚。

但丁期待的眼神在昏暗的房间里闪闪发光。

维吉尔落下了第一鞭。鞭子响亮的抽在但丁的胸口，精确的划过他发硬的乳尖。但丁迸发出高亢的呻吟，眼睛不可思议的睁大着。纯粹的快感在他的身体里炸裂开，不带一点本应有的疼痛。药剂将一切的触觉都变成性快感，越是猛烈的疼痛便越是要命的舒服。但丁的呼吸急促，鼻腔里的气息带着湿润的哽咽。

接下来几鞭都不轻不重的抽在但丁的上腹。在腹肌的线条上留下几道鲜红的伤痕。但丁扭了扭腰，这些在尝过禁果之后仿佛隔靴搔痒，反而让他更加躁动。他的阴茎在裤子里高高的鼓起，铃口溢出的前列腺液透出了他的裤裆，一小块水渍在棕黑色的裤子上颇为明显。维吉尔用鞭头压了压那片水渍。但丁挺起腰，在维吉尔收回鞭子时发出不悦的闷哼。

“别急。”维吉尔用鞭子敲了敲手心，又一鞭抽在了但丁的胳膊上。但丁呻吟，血金色的眸子忽明忽暗。“我们还有很长的时间。”

但丁想到了之前他和维吉尔在魔界时维吉尔说过一样的话。他有点想笑，但笑声被卡在嗓子里。维吉尔用鞭子压住了他的舌头，冰凉的皮革搅动他的舌头，让他发不出任何成调的话。但丁看着慢条斯理的维吉尔，故意张开口迎接那根鞭子，然后伸出粉色的舌，顺着鞭子的细杆从下往上舔，最后用唇捋过鞭头，用力吸了一下，发出啵的气声。

口交一样的动作让维吉尔眯起了眼。鞭子从但丁的嘴里抽离，重重的打在了他的腰窝。但丁打了个激灵，涌过的快感让他弯起腰。他的头发都因为汗水黏在了脸上，遮住他的视线，让他看不清维吉尔的神情。他只能喘息着承受维吉尔带来的痛苦的甜蜜，在鞭子用刚好留下痕迹的力度抽过他的脸时，他恳求的蹭了蹭被他体温焐热的皮革。

“拜托了，维吉尔！我——”

但丁的话没能说完，便被自己的尖叫打断。维吉尔隔着他的裤子抽打在他的大腿根，撩过那块深色的水渍。但丁像被人掐住脖子，大张着口却无法呼吸。脑内的快乐像绽放的烟花，他的眼前被白色覆盖，听到的声音像被滤了层布。他眨眨眼，看到维吉尔戏谑的目光，感受到下体不自然的润湿，才发现自己射在了裤子里。

锁链在维吉尔打了个响指之后解开。但丁无力的跪坐在地上，维吉尔那双修长有力的腿离他垂下的脸近在咫尺。维吉尔踩在他的左肩，挑着他的下巴将他的头抬起来。但丁逆着光看向维吉尔，橙黄的灯光照在维吉尔的银发上，让他仿佛沐浴着火焰。

“我说了，我们还有很长时间。”

但丁因为维吉尔的话颤抖着闭上眼睛。而他裤裆里的阴茎再次硬了起来。


End file.
